1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor integrated structure suitable for physical quantity measurement relating to intake air in an internal combustion engine, and an internal combustion engine control device that uses the sensor integrated structure
2. Background Art
A heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device relating to a flow measuring technique, for example, is known as a physical quantity measuring technique relating to intake air for internal combustion engines (see JP Patent No. 3523022). The heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device utilizes the correlation of the quantity of heat taken from a heating resistor with inflow discharge. The heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device is capable of directly measuring mass flow required to control combustion in an engine and is thus widely used as a flowmeter for air-fuel ratio control particularly in an automobile.
As another physical quantity measuring technique relating to intake air for internal combustion engines, there is known a sensor including a flow measurement device, a pressure measurement device, a humidity sensing device, and the like which are integrated together, the sensor having a function of measuring a plurality of physical quantities. For example, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-304232A discloses an example in which an air flow sensor and a pressure sensor are integrated together.